Stones and Gems
by animefan106
Summary: Gems were beautiful, pure, superior above all other minerals in the world. Five stood above all else and left a stone that had helped them develop into the jewels they are today only to leave the darkened, light blue stone left in what little shadows there were left. He crumbled yet kept going only until his core was left, leaving him broken and cracked. Based from CH 226


_A/N: I never thought I'd post an actual fic on here but since my heart is leaning towards that way, why not? Chapter 226 has truly broken me and I refuse to read any fics after I write this one. Has anyone ever considered dropping this fandom? I'm serious here, this fandom is slowly killing me and if I continue to write anymore with this story line (QAQ Hold Me Close is going to be the death of me when I get to that part of the story)._

_As another note, I will probably on a hiatus and secretly revising, editing, and changing Hold Me Close since that seems to be the only thing I am capable of while I have school. _

_This one-shot is for me to release my frustrations with Akashi. He has turned into a full fledged jerk yet I still can't get myself to truly bash on him. He's too precious to me as is Kuro-chan._

_This is pretty short for my usual writings but meh, what can I do when the general idea is pretty short too..._

_Warnings: Angst, slight AkaKuro… actually more of GoMxKuro though more so seen as friendship (or a broken one), a LOT of pain… maybe._

_Hope you guys like this!_

* * *

Anyone can be like a rock; hard, rough, unbreakable. Others can be smooth and seem fragile but in the end, they are whole and strong and will do their best to withstand whatever weather will strongly push them to try and break.

It only takes the right push, the right fall, the right crushing force to finally make that rock break. It may seem simple and it could be. It just isn't so when you look upon the impeccably steeled stones with a smooth and crystalized surface of beautifully different colors.

Five in all stood out of the other pebbles and impure rubbles of earth. Five became the attention of all others that whoever tried to stand against them, they would immediately be crumbled into dust, long and forgotten.

At on point they were all impure with jagged points and deep cracks. Mud had painted and hid their true beauty. Over time though, they were cared for and faced the harshness of the rains and winds that rushed at them, almost drowning them in their sorrow and pitiful selves. However, instead of breaking, they strived forward, sanding away the unwanted edges. They became beautiful, washed of their imperfections in their physical form.

There was one though that withstood their harsh purities. One who refused to see them change into who they were and who had traveled with them along their journey of pain. One who was just as impure as them in the beginning and yet still is now despite his help to pure them.

He was the one who had brought them together, to make them closer yet, he was also the one that broke them apart. Little did he know with his small encouragements, aiding in cleaning the mud off of their faces and helping them regain balance on the earth that was threatening to make them even more challenged. In the end, all had their own angle and roundness making them their own attractive presence.

That was after they were once a group of six, impure yet beautiful in their own way. The sixth one, small and dark with a hint of a light blue hue against its surface was left in the shadows, finally realizing what a true shadow was if he could be considered one.

The others, they weren't stones at all. They were gems. Dazzling light reflected against their glass-like complexion making them too bright for anyone to see a shadow that supported them at all. They had no need for him anymore.

One by one they began to shatter them whether directly or indirectly. They began to change even more, shattering his moral, his beliefs, his once unbreakable exterior. Cracks ran deep inside of him, hitting his core. The ground would shake forcing pieces to break off of him, making him all the more unnoticeable and less compelling to do anything to help.

Despite all this he held on. He wanted to bring back the gems that were pure and kind and loving for the things the loved to do. He was determined to keep his promises, to prove something to the others.

The red gem though, with the fiery and stern gaze and demanding authority, broke him the most. He truly crushed the smaller stone to force him to realize what the world has become and that he, at the moment, could do nothing about it.

In the end, it was all vain. To see someone so dear to him to break so fast in front of his eyes, he crumbled. He fell into a hole that made it seem as if there was no way back up to the surface. He hid for so long that when the gems finally noticed, it was as if he vanished into thin air.

What happened to the cobalt blue jewel the shone so brightly that he would bring smiles onto anyone's face?

What happened to the golden topaz that would brighten up everyone's day yet at the same time become annoyed with due to his handsome features?

What of the green emerald who was quirky in all angles and crevices and denied any feelings for others but cared deeply?

And the violet amethyst? What of his cravings for the nourishment that would (some would say unfortunately) make him larger and he would share if he chose to do so?

Then the blood-red ruby…. What became of the once warm and encouraging aura? The persona that would help bring the six of them together?

They were now separated. They were no longer together and it hurts. It hurts as if fire was burning away the bonds that they once held. The fire was burning away his heart, his love, his dreams.

He was left with nothing.

Even if the future, he would gather the minerals step by step and beliefs that will bring him back to the surface of the earth, right now he was broken. He was at the verge of losing who he once was, his sanity. What was there now to do? What could he do?

Unseen tears were shed and cries and pleads to make this a horrific nightmare were made.

There was no way to continue. There was no way to gather himself back together to face the world that he now hated. This was the end of the last chapter of this story until a new one is written where hope is then made and new goals strived for.

This was the end.

* * *

_Please drop a review and tell me what you think! (or bash on why I wrote this and promoted the angst)_


End file.
